


Reunited

by secretsillnevertell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsillnevertell/pseuds/secretsillnevertell
Summary: When Regina and Killian go to rescue Henry at his summoning, mother and son find themselves incredibly happy to see each other. Incest inside, get over it :)





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askandiwilllie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askandiwilllie/gifts).



After Killian had left, Henry took Regina to his little cottage. Her gaze moved over him in disbelief for what seemed to have been the fifteenth time in the (maybe) hour since they’d crossed into this realm to save him. He’d grown up so much, nearly everything about him completely different than it had been when he’d left for his adventure. 

“You’re staring,” Henry teased, not that it was a complaint. He’d had more inappropriate thoughts about her since she’d arrived than he would admit out loud. He hadn’t ever realized just how beautiful she was before, but now, as a man, and as someone who had been with his fair share of women, he couldn’t deny it.

“I just still can’t believe it. How grown you are, I mean.”

“Well, I couldn’t stay a kid forever.” 

“No, I suppose you couldn’t.” Regina smiled faintly, looking around his cottage. “So do you have anything for stew? I could make something for you while I’m here.”

Henry looked around, getting up to go to the small cupboard he had. “There’s some potatoes and carrots, a few other things, but I don’t have any meat.”

“Let’s go hunt for something then. We have time to waste.”

The pair did, going out and finding a rabbit. Using magic to kill and clean it, as well as to remove the best meat from it, Regina cut it into chunks and added everything to a pot. He didn’t have water, so he took her to a nearby river to gather some. They filled the wooden bucket they’d brought and headed back, a heavy rain falling almost the moment they started back. By time they returned to the cottage, they were soaked, but laughing at their poor timing. 

Henry dropped a plank across the door to prevent it from opening from the strong gusts the storm had brought, and Regina started a fire, adding water to the pot of ingredients and hanging it over the fire. She shrugged her blazer off, moving a chair closer to the fire and hanging it over the back of it, laying it in a way that would let it dry. Her top was clinging to her skin, and she untucked it, peeling it from her skin and pulling it off. Her camisole wasn’t as soaked, but wet enough she felt uncomfortable in it. 

All the while, Henry had been watching her, eyes wide and dark as he removed his leather coat.. Her gaze caught his, though he didn’t know exactly when she’d looked at him, but it had been when his gaze was somewhere between the flat expanse of her stomach and the perfectly rounded curves of her breasts. Catching her eyes broke his trance, and Henry awkwardly cleared his throat, going to grab a blanket from his bed. He brought it back, wrapping it around her shoulders and looking down at her as his hands rubbed her arms through the thick cloth.

“Thank you, Henry,” she murmured, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He was so tall now, and she brought one hand up to settle in the center of his chest, the light dampness of his shirt cool beneath her palm. 

“Sure, uh, you… looked… uh, cold.” He felt his cheeks heat at the admission, because it was the hardened peaks of her nipples that had clued him in, and he wondered if she’d understand that was what he meant.

Regina licked her lips, mentally cursing herself for the thoughts she was having of him, and while she reasoned with herself that it was only because it had been a while since she’d been with a man, she also couldn’t stop that they were specifically about Henry.  _ Her _ Henry, although it was almost as if it wasn’t, because he was… well he was most definitely much more of a man than he’d been when he’d left her home just shy of eighteen. “This is much better, thanks,” she finally answered, unable to take her eyes off of him again. His green eyes looked even deeper in the firelight, and he was standing too close to her, which bothered her far less than it should have. 

Henry watched her eyes, focusing on the darkness overtaking them, her pupils dilating in a way he’d never seen on her before, and he wouldn’t admit out loud how hot it was. After a moment, he brought his hand up and pulled a few wet strands of hair from her cheek, tucking them behind her ear. “We could sit by the fire if you’re still cold.”

Not wanting to move from in front of him, she tilted her head and closed her eyes at the way his lingering touch felt along her jaw as his fingers moved down the length of her hair. “I’m okay. I… I’m good right here.”

Moving one hand up, Henry covered the hand she still had on his chest, squeezing it lightly. She was so small compared to him now; he wasn’t used to having to look down to look into her eyes, and his gaze flitted again, even further down, following a few drops of water that fell from her hair and slid down her chest, over the swell of one breast and into the valley between the pair. 

“Henry,” Regina breathed, eyes watching his as he took her in.

His eyes jerked back up, looking into hers as his blush deepened. “Sorry.”

She shook her head in response. “Don’t be.” Her heart was pounding against her chest at the way he was looking at her, and again, maybe it was because it had been so long, but her stomach was fluttering at being the object of an attractive man’s lustful gaze, even if that man happened to be her son. “I’m… flattered.”

“How flattered?” He pulled her hand from his chest, turning it in his own and pressing his palm against hers.

“What?” Regina furrowed her brow.

Taking a chance, merely because he wanted nothing more in that moment, Henry leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, hesitant kiss that showed more restraint than he’d thought he was capable of. 

She gasped against his lips, pausing a moment as she quickly filtered her possible responses through her head. The only one she wanted was the the one she shouldn’t want, but Regina pulled back to look at him, taking in his automatic frown before immediately moving her free hand to the back of his neck and pulling him to her again, kissing him firmly, hungrily, lips parting and tongue slipping out to trace the seam of his mouth. 

All bets were off when she pulled him back, and Henry moved his hands to her hips and lifted her onto the table behind her, opening his lips to greet her tongue with his own. He kissed her with a desire he’d never felt before, odd that it may be that it was his mother who brought this out in him. Stepping as close to the table as he could, he slipped his hands around to her back, palms flat against her as he held her to him. 

Regina moved her arms around his shoulders, moaning softly at the heat from his hands that she could feel through the thin fabric of her camisole. The blanket he’d brought to her fell from her shoulders, settling around her hips on the table as she leaned her body into his, pulling him closer. “Henry,” she breathed, pulling her head back only just enough to look at him without losing the feeling of his body against hers. When they locked eyes, they both knew neither of them would deny this sudden urge, and Regina pulled him down to her again, her lips crashing against his.

Henry moved his hands up along her sides, dragging the camisole up, up, just under her arms, until she pulled back enough for him to tug it off her and toss it aside. He gazed over her body, quickly wanting more of it and ridding her of the bra next. Pushing her back gently onto the table, her knees still bent close to the edge, legs hanging over as he leaned down above her, he kissed the center of her chest.

Regina slipped her hand into his hair, holding him against her and watching as he trailed his mouth down her sternum. She wanted too much, more than this at the moment, so she tugged his hair, urging him back up her body, then pressed her lips to his. 

Deciding he didn’t want to do this on the table, he pulled her up, holding her body against his as he kissed her hungrily, hands stroking all over her sides and back, marveling at the softness of her skin. His hips bucked forward when he felt her hands undoing his pants, pushing them down to rid him of those along with his underwear. Making quick work of getting his shirt off and kicking his shoes off to fully shed his bottoms, Henry pulled her to stand, kneeling in front of her and working her pants, underwear, and shoes off, too. His gaze moved to right in front of him, eyes nearly level with her breasts, and he leaned forward to kiss her sternum again. He gripped her hips, pulling her closer as he moved his mouth in hot kisses over the swell of her breast, then swirled his tongue around her nipple.

Regina moaned, smoothing her hands over his shoulders and onto his back. She could feel his muscles moving as he slid his hands to her ass and gripped it. He squeezed the rounded flesh, earning another moan from her, before bringing one hand back to her front and slipping it between her thighs. She curled her fingertips against his back, her own shoulders curving forward at the rush of arousal pulsing through her body from the touch. 

Henry groaned against her breast at the feeling of her wetness on his fingers and the way she was responding to him. Not wanting to waste any more time, he stood and moved around her to grab the blanket from the table. He waved it up, snapping the fabric out in front of the fire and laying it down flat on the floor beside it. The bed was uncomfortable; it wouldn’t be any worse doing it here compared to there, and he didn’t want to wait. So, kneeling back down, this time on the blanket, he gripped her hips and pulled her back to him. 

Regina had watched him, want too apparent in her to use the time to appropriately change her mind. When he moved one hand up into her hair and pulled her down to a hot, firm kiss, she realized that this was  _ really happening _ , and she had no desire to stop it. After a moment of kissing him, she pulled away to sit on the blanket, weight shifted to one hip and legs bent out to the other side. 

He led her back to lay down, watching as the firelight danced across her skin. Henry gazed over her body again, shifting to hover over her once she was fully relaxed against the blanket. Bringing one hand between them, he stroked once more against the apex of her thighs. “Fuck, you’re so wet. I can’t wait to feel you.”

She licked her lips, eyes moving from his hand touching her to his gaze taking her in so hungrily. Regina wanted him, too,  _ god _ did she want him. “Then perhaps you should stop torturing us both and get to that.”

Henry chuckled, giving a rough pass of his thumb against her clit as he brought his hand to his dick, stroking a couple times before situating himself between her thighs. “Like this? You ready for me, Mom?” he breathed, waiting for her nod, then pushing himself into her.

Regina, who’d mostly let him take the steps to get them to this exact moment, let out a low moan as he filled her and brought her hands up to squeeze his biceps. “Oh…  _ yes _ ,” she whispered roughly. 

He slowly brought his hips against hers, balancing himself on his hands. The initial entry was so incredible that Henry pulled almost the entire way out of her, only to refill her, repeating the action three more times, before finally filling her to hilt and leaning down to kiss her.

She cradled his face in her hands, holding him to her as she returned the kiss, tongue sliding out to taste him. Everything about him that should’ve been making her say she didn’t want this did just the opposite for her, making her want him closer, faster,  _ harder _ . “More,” she told him, hands lowering to his sides, gripping his ribs.

Henry complied, fucking her harder, moving into her in a way he’d never even realized he wanted before. After he found the perfect rhythm, he shifted down onto one elbow and brought his other hand to cup her breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “Fuck, Mom.”

Regina hooked her leg around his hip, the heel of her foot pressing into the back of his thigh. She pressed a trail of kisses along his jaw, then one right below his ear. When he thrust into her with just a slightly different angle, she moaned and sunk her teeth into his skin, releasing after a moment. “Just like that. Right there.”

Eager to please her, he did as asked, moving his hand from her breast to the little space between them to rub her clit. His motions weren’t as precise as he would’ve liked them to be, their bodies too close to allow the movement he wanted, but her legs tightened on his hips, so he assumed it was good enough. Wanting more access to her with his mouth, he nudged her jaw, then dipped his head to pepper kisses along the side of her neck. He’d needed something to raise his spirits, and this was just the thing, as unexpected as that was. Regina,  _ mom _ , her smile and eyes, the scent of her skin, everything about her reminded him of home, and it was perfect. 

She moved eagerly with him, soft moans falling from her lips as he built her up. He felt so good, incredible, really, and Regina scratched her nails against his skin as she tightened her grip on him. When he pushed up, kneeling instead of hovering over her, she let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact. After he steadied himself, though, Henry wrapped his hand around her ankle, bringing it up to his shoulder, his right hand moving from her clit to grip the thigh she still had hooked around his hip. He pushed it down, squeezing it as he curled his left arm around her leg to press his thumb to her clit, fingers spread over the flat expanse between her hip bones. 

Regina let out a cry of pleasure at the new position, the angle even better than before, his cock brushing against her g-spot with every thrust, and that combined with his thumb on her clit had her grower closer. She reached down, taking his hand from her thigh and weaving their fingers together. “I’m close. Henry, please,” she breathed, not even knowing herself what exactly she was asking for. He understood, though, moving his thumb and hips faster, fucking her harder, working her up quickly. A few short moments later, she squeezed his hand as her body tensed, her walls tightening around him, spasming as she came. She cried out, upper body jerking slightly off the ground beneath them in response to the pleasure coursing through her body. 

Henry groaned, keeping his hips rocking to ride out her orgasm, then stilling for a moment. He gazed over her body again, moving his hand from her clit up to grip her breast. Releasing her leg and letting it drop back down, he leaned down and kissed her, then spoke against her lips, “I want to come with you on top of me. I want to be able to give your body the attention it deserves.”

She hummed, nodding her agreement. “Get on your back.” Regina scooted over as he moved to settle beside her, then she got up and straddled his hips. Giving him a wink, she gripped his dick and slid back down onto it. She was already sensitive from her orgasm, and having him fill her all over again felt so incredible she couldn’t contain her moan. 

Henry’s hands moved immediately to her hips, squeezing lightly, before coasting up her sides. He moved them to her breasts, cupping the rounded flesh in each hand and passing his thumbs over her nipples. As she set a steady rhythm on him, Henry glanced over her body lustfully as he touched her. She was so hot, and while he’d always been aware that she was beautiful and that men (and plenty of women) always seemed to find her attractive, it wasn’t anything he had truly  _ noticed _ himself, not until today at least. 

Regina rolled her hips on him, leaning down to rest her weight on her hands on either side of his head. She moved faster, lifting her hips with every motion forward and dropping them hard against him with each move back, letting him fill her quick and hard, over and over. He felt incredible, and he was distracting, comforting almost. Having him was even more than she’d have ever imagined (not that she’d ever thought of it before). 

“Fuck, Mom,” Henry breathed, moving his hand to her clit and rubbing side to side over it, wanting to feel her come again before achieving his own orgasm. Every little twitch of her thighs as his thumb passed over her clit had him moving his thumb faster, desiring to see it more. Having her on him was a fantasy he never knew he had until it was happening, and watching her fuck herself on his cock was bringing him too close too quickly for his own liking. 

He squeezed her nipple lightly between his thumb and the side of his knuckle on his index finger, repeating the action when it elicited a moan from her. “I want you to come again. I want to feel it again before I come.” 

Regina bit her lip, nodding and focusing her gaze on his. “I’m right there. Just… mm, just a little… more,” she choked out, unable to focus because of the truth her words held. “Just…” Regina bunched the blanket in her hands, squeezing the fabric in her fists as her hips jerked of their own volition with the second rush of pleasure that filled her body. “Oh, Henry!” Her voice was raspy as she came, and the way she tightened around him again, along with how sexy it sounded to hear her call out his name that way, had him finally giving into his own release, grunting as his seed pumped into her. Dropping both his hands to grip her hips, he pulled her on him, thrusting up into her one last time with the final pulse of his dick. 

As he came down, Henry slid his hands around her waist and pulled her down onto him, holding her body close to his and kissing her head as she settled in against him. “That was incredible.”

Regina chuckled softly, shaking her head and pressing her face into his chest. “It was. Far too incredible, actually.”

“I guess you really did miss me.” He grinned, stroking his hands up and down the smooth planes of her back.

Lifting her head, she slapped his chest playfully. “Don’t be an ass.”

“Never,” Henry murmured, stroking her hair and gently leading her head back down to his chest. They laid there for a little while, finally getting up to gather their clothing and redress themselves. Perhaps it wasn’t the way they’d intended to express how much they’d missed and needed each other, but neither of them was complaining. 

  
  



End file.
